


Summer Lovin'

by SataNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beach date, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: I have been informed I owed the flintwood ppl an apology since I bamboozled y'all with the final chapter in 100 ways to say I love you to someone you're supposed to hate.So I took their prompt of a beach date and made it a thing. Hurr ya go. As always no beta and im probably never going to fix any mistakes. Enjoy <3





	

Oliver had shown up with Flint at the beach hours ago. The sky was still dark because both of them needed to sneak out of their homes. Apparating was at least allowed since they had qualified for it before the summer break.

 

The morning was wonderful. It was them alone on the beach with whatever they had packed with them. Some stars still shone and they were able to throw down a napkin that Oliver quickly engorgio’d into a makeshift sheet they could sit on. He’d say they watched the sunset but Oliver was too busy with a lap full of Marcus to really pay much attention to it when it started to warm their skin from the pre-morning chill in the air.

 

It wasn’t the best decision but Oliver didn’t stay awake through the morning. Knowing they would have literally the entire day, when he relaxed back on the blanket and used the t-shirt he had stripped off earlier he let the warm sunshine lull him off into a nap.

 

He should have known better. Waking up he tried to move only to feel encompassed under something that covered him up to his neck. Another tiny shift and he groaned before cracking his eyes open slowly. The sun was higher in the air now and he could feel the heat of it on his face.

 

“FLLIIIINT” He all but shrieked when a seagull walked in his line of sight. Turning from the bird when more movement caught his eye and Oliver might have gone dry-mouthed at the image he was privy to. Let it be said he had never been to a beach with Marcus. This the first time either of them were able to travel alone let alone together. So Oliver was suddenly grateful for the mountain of sad he was buried in when Marcus swam towards the shore and climbed out of the water fucking dripping.

 

Oliver was suddenly thirsty as anything. It was ridiculous that the other quidditch player was ever given any grief about what he looked like when he was so bloody perfect. The bird next to him flew off in a rush when Marcus jogged up to his little mound of a boyfriend. Only to stop and wipe the water dripping down him right onto Oliver's head and face when he looked up.

 

“Scared of a bird Oli?” He asked with a face-splitting grin and really that wasn’t fair. The dimple on his left cheek when he outright grinned was adorable and Oliver was fucking weak. A choked sound and Marcus just started laughing before falling to his knees and actually started to dig Oliver out the Muggle way.

 

As soon as there was enough wiggle room Oliver pulled his arms out and started to shift about with Marcus helping until he was able to spring his revenge attack. Tackling a still wet Marcus back into the sand and rolling with him until they were both absolutely covered.

 

Of course, at some point, Oliver got up to run away cackling mad. Marcus looked ridiculous with the sand covering him and getting clumped in his hair making it stick up in the weirdest way. It didn’t last though when he was grabbed and dragged into the ocean until he was tossed into a wave.

  
Swimming out until he was treading water he broke the surface with a laugh. Marcus just dove in after him and sprang up with his own grin a few feet away only to splutter when Oliver splashed him. Yea today was a good day.


End file.
